


Paopu

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nothing lasts forever.
Comments: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Paopu

**Author's Note:**

> ???? Previous to July 21, 2005.

Nothing lasted forever. Despite being bound for all eternity to one another, nothing truly lasted. When the worlds around them crumbled, it was only a matter of time until themselves crumbled as well.

He'd woken up alone on a world he had never seen before. And then, as though he were cargo, he had been collected and offered more than his brain could process at that exact moment.

He didn't have forever anymore. He didn't have his other half. He was alone and just a little bit scared, though he would never think to show it. But deep inside, he felt a growing emptiness.

And so he signed on the dotted line, not caring about what would come next.


End file.
